Mini Spock's Adventures
by Panic-Revelation
Summary: Spock has a problem. Jim is extremely amused. Spirk in later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Lol I think this story might be pretty amusing to write.

I do not own Star trek in any way augauhagauhg. 

* * *

The Beginning~

"Bones? Bones?! Where is he? Where's Spock?!" Jim huffed as he rushed into the sickbay.

"Don't worry Jim, Spock is fine." Jim sighed in relief, running a hand through his golden hair. "Except.."  
"Except what Bones?" Jim tensed again, curling his fingers into tight fists. " What is it?!"

" Captain I believe it best to let doctor McCoy and I explain the situation at hand without your emotional outbursts."

Both men turned their attention to the bed beside them. Jim's blue eyes grew wide at the sight. Bones sighed in annoyance.

Spock took a step forward, hands placed firmly behind his back in his usual stiff posture. Yup he was fine alright except... he was small,like about as tall as a 20th century earth pencil and a half. Spock tilted his head to the side.

"Your concern for my well-being is... appreciated." Spock lifted an eyebrow as Jim's jaw dropped.

"This.... This is Spock?" Jim stuttered, turning his attention to McCoy then back to mini Spock.

"Yes Jim... This is Spock."

"This... This is Spock!" Jim giggled. Well no, chuckled. Jim doesn't giggle. Giggling was for girls... and Chekov. Jim leaned over the beds edge to examine his first officer.

"Captain I do not understand your amusement for my current situation." Spock stepped back as Jim got closer.

"Keptin! Zar you are! I've been wooking evweywhere!" Chimed Chekov as he entered the room. "How iz Mr. Spo... Iz zat Mr. Spock!" Chekov rushed to the edge of the bed, saying something excitedly in Russian. "Mr. Spock... He iz wike a small doll!" Chekov exclaimed excitedly.  
Jim ruffled Chekov's hair as he chuckled. " Yes, yes now get back to bridge."

"Yes, sir!" Chekov smiled brightly as he left.

"Now then.. how did this happen?"

* * *

" So you're saying Spock is going to... stay like that for two standard earth weeks?"

"Yes Jim."

" And there is no way we can turn him back?"

" No Jim."

" So we have to wait till that plants mumbo jumbo wears off?"

" Again yes Jim."

"... Really?"

" Damn it Jim! I'm a doctor not your personal answering machine!"

" Captain I still have the ability to do work and am capable of doing so." Spock shifted as he stood on McCoys desk.

"Like hell you can!" Spock turned to face Jim, lifting that well known eyebrow.

"But Captain I-"  
"No means no Spock. I will not allow you to do any sort of work in your current state. You'll stay on the Enterprise on a temporary break." Jim paused " Thats an order."

Spock's ear twitched as he gave a reluctant "Yes Captain."

Jim grinned as he began to move from his seat. " Now then Boys if you'll excuse m-"

"Jim wait!" Jim gave McCoy a questioning look. " Take this mini green-blooded hobgoblin with you."

"Sure thing Bones." Jim grinned again, gently setting mini Spock down on his palm.(Spock blushed slightly.)

" Kirk out."

_This is going to be interesting._

_____

* * *

_A/N: I had fun writing this. EXPECT MORE.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I never expected to see so many hits on my story on the same day that I uploaded it.

Here is more~

* * *

Transportation

Spock took a moment to smooth out any wrinkle on the captains uniform, sitting himself neatly on Kirk's shoulder. Spock found it a most illogical way of transportation. Jim had insisted that he sit and relax.

"Captain I do no--"  
"For god sakes Spock. You're sitting on my _shoulder, _call me Jim." Spock didn't need to see it to know Jim was grinning like an idiot.

"Jim." Spock corrected himself. "I find this mode of transportation quite illogical." Spock raised an eyebrow as Jim suppressed a chuckle.

"So now I'm a 'mode of transportation' Spock?" Jim chuckled.

Spock's eyebrow's shot up in surprise at his captains words. "Capt- Jim, I was merely stating that taking refuge on your person is quite illogical considering that I am fully capable of walking."

"Considering your current state Mr. Spock, It would be 'most illogical' to let you walk on the ground. Someone might step on you." Jim paused. "Hey.... Did you get smaller?"

Spock took a moment to think about his captains observation. Jim entered the turbolift as Spock decided to restart his brain.

"I believe your observation on my height is correct." Spock examined himself noting that he had lost a considerable amount of height. (10cm's to be exact.) He was now slightly smaller then a lead pencil.

Jim glanced down at the now smaller Spock, hearing a breezy 'fascinating'. Jim grinned once again. _Just to damn adorable. _

"Bridge."

* * *

"... and he vas zis big!" Chekov's voice echoed through out the bridge as he moved his hands to hover over one another, showing the crowd that had formed around his station.

The noise grew as the chatting began.

"Ahem." Kirk cleared his throat, successfully gaining the attention of everyone in the room. After a few moments of silence Jim looked around crossing his arms. " Now then ladies. If we're done with our little gossip session I suggest we get back to work." Jim smirked.

"I must agree with the captain." Spock lifted an eyebrow at the sudden attention. Muffled gasps and 'eee's filled the bridge as people went back to their respective stations.  
Jim sighed as he threw himself into his chair completely forgetting about Spock. Mini Spock gripped the fabric of Kirk's uniform to keep himself from falling.

Jim cursed to himself. "Sorry Spock."

"Apology accepted."

In one swift motion Kirk brought his hand to the panel of buttons on his chair. "To all decks, this is your completely awesome captain speaking." Jim grinned. "Due to certain circumstances caused by our previous mission, first officer Spock will be on medical leave. Since we have completed our mission.. Relax and take it easy." Jim ruffled his golden hair. "Watch where you step. Kirk out."

Jim could just hear Bones mutter: Damn it Jim!

_Fascinating. _

* * *

A/N: This is seriously fun to write.


End file.
